


Welcome to Undeadwood

by LadyAmphy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: Havent wrote a poem in a while, and Undeadwood inspired me to show my appreciation to a wonderful storySpoilers for the end of the show
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to Undeadwood

Welcome to Undeadwood

An infinite loop of sadness and pain  
An innocent man lies dead in the street  
A woman is mourning and another is enraged  
And the Reverend offers a silent pray 

To the innocent man who was wrongly accused   
To the killer asleep who wont feel regret for days  
To the enraged woman who tried to stop it  
To the grieving woman who lost so much

Vengence can be a game of chance  
And it just dealt its hand

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Instagram for Brian, and he liked it which is very high praise.


End file.
